bestideaeverfandomcom-20200215-history
Wings of My Dreams
Wings of My Dreams is a novel written by NaomiK in 2013. It is currently in the process of being edited and rewritten so it can be published. (Warning! Major spoilers throughout this page!) =Characters= The book contains the following characters: Wildgirl (Maria) Legend Wildgirl (previously Maria) Legend is the main character of Wings of My Dreams. Wildgirl is her "true name", given to her by Seer. The inspiration for the name was probably her "wild" powers. She is eleven and a half years old at the beginning of the book (she writes her age in her journal). At the end of the book, she is chronologically eleven and a half, but physically fourteen and a half. This is because her body's growth was greatly sped up by a Gai machine to prepare her for marriage. She describes herself as having "skin the color of tree bark", "hair the color of the soil" and "eyes the color of leaves". At eleven and a half years old (before her magical transformation), she weighed seventy pounds. After the transformation (in which her DNA changed to allow her to fly), she weighed forty-four pounds. She also grew transparent fairy wings during her transformation. Her exact height was never mentioned; however, she describes herself as short multiple times, and her sister, Beu, reveals that she is less than four and a half feet tall. She generally wears green, modest clothes, although, at the beginning of the book, she wears a demin dress that is presumably blue. She describes her superhero costume, made by Seer, as "a V-neck, sleevless, long top that reminds me of a tunic," "some pants that are tight enough not to trip on, but not so tight that they are uncomfortable" and "some thick shoes that will be suitables for all weather conditions". Her costume is made of plant fibers so she can repair it if necessary. She describes her wedding dress, made by Gai seamstresses, as "dark green, strapless, and has a skirt that goes just below my knees, not counting the part, which goes up a few inches higher. Some kind of jewel--emeralds, I believe--covers the dress, lying on gold leaves that run in vertical lines along the skirt." She is anti-social, thoughtful, and quiet, especially at the beginning of the book. As the book goes on, she begins to make friends with some of the other characters. Despite her quiet nature, she can occasionally have a temper and get angry at other characters, especially those who appear to be or are evil. She can also act very sarcastic if she's annoyed. She is also extremely modest; she refuses to wear revealing clothing, or change in front of other people. She very rarely uses contractions (e. g. won't, can't, don't, you'll, etc.). Although the exact reason for this is unclear, she may have a speech impairment, or she may have never learned how to use contractions. She is the adopted daughter of Lara Legend. Her real parents are never mentioned. She considers Lara's children, Beu (Lilac) and Hans (Zak), to be her siblings, despite the fact that they are not related. The fact that she appears to be African/African-American may mean that she was born in Africa. It is never mentioned exactly when she is adopted, however, Meg comments that "Beu was the oldest child in her family until a few years ago, when Wildgirl came along", which implies that she was not adopted at birth. Her pet used to be Ghostie, a cat who she loved dearly for years. At the beginning of the book, she believes him to be dead after being hit by a car, but later, it is revealed that Ghostie is in fact alive. Towards the end of the book, especially after Ghostie reveals his shapeshifting powers, she treats him more like a friend than a pet. She received five powers from her Dreamstone: the ability to fly with wings, the ability to grow plants at will, the ability to create earthquakes, the ability to use earth magic like a weapon and the ability to speak to animals. In the first version of Wings of My Dreams, she could also create any solid object with earth magic, but this power was removed since she never used it and it made her overpowered. (It is suspected that she may still be overpowered, and perhaps a Mary-Sue. NaomiK will be working on tweaking her personality and possibly her powers.) Her theme song has not been decided yet, but it will probably be either Fly To Your Heart by Selena Gomez or Have You Ever Lived by NaomiK. Beu (Lilac) Legend Beu (previously Lilac) Legend is a supporting character in Wings of My Dreams. Her full name is Beautiful Runner, but she shortened it to Beu since it was easier to say. Beautiful Runner is her "true name", given to her by Seer. The inspiration for the name was probably her looks and her powers. She is eleven years old at the beginning of the book (she says at one point, "and Wildgirl are only eleven; we all are.”). At the end of the book, she is chronologically eleven, but physically thirteen. This is because her body's growth was greatly sped up by a Gai machine to prepare her for marriage. Her sister, Wildgirl, describes her as having "blonde hair, many times shorter than mine", "blue highlights" and "bright blue" eyes. Her appearance does not change at all after receiving her powers. Her weight and height are never mentioned, but she implies at one point that she is taller than Wildgirl, who is less than four and a half feet tall. She never recieves a superhero costume from Seer, apparently deciding that she didn't need one. Her wedding dress is described by Meg as "a toned down blue color with gold trim" "with long sleeves that are loose along her arms but crimp together at her wrists" "the skirt is knee length, and also crimps a bit at her knees" "the neckline crimps close to her neck" and "turquoise covers the dress". She wears a strapless blue top, blue shorts and blue sneakers in art drawn by the author. She is energetic, loud and generally happy. She has a tendency to lord over her brother, Hans, as she was the oldest child in her family until her mother adopted Wildgirl. As a result, she dislikes Wildgirl at the beginning of the book, and may even be jealous of her. However, as the book goes on, she gets more friendly towards Wildgirl, and at the end of the book, apologizes for her unkind behavior. She has a mother named Lara, a brother named Hans (Zak) and an adopted sister named Wildgirl (Maria). Her parents divorced before the novel begins, and her father's name is never mentioned. Both Beu and Hans remember their parents divorcing, but Hans admits that Beu remembers it better. She recalls that her parents used to have "horrible fights". She recieved three powers from her Dreamstone: the ability to run fast, the ability to swim fast and the ability to jump high. She also has strong legs (as shown by her ability to disarm Gai guards), but it is unknown whether this came from the Dreamstone or not. Her theme song has not been decided yet. Green Beetle (Anna) Green Beetle (previously Anna) is a supporting character in Wings of My Dreams. Green Beetle is her "true name", given to her by Seer. Although it is slightly unclear, the inspiration for the name was probably her green hair and clothes, and her ability to fly like a beetle. She is eleven years old at the beginning of the book (Beu says at one point, "and Wildgirl are only eleven; we all are.”). At the end of the book, she is chronologically eleven, but physically thirteen. This is because her body's growth was greatly sped up by a Gai machine to prepare her for marriage. Green Beetle's appearance changed most drastically of all the main six characters. Before her transformation, Wildgirl describes her as having "dark-blonde hair with teal streaks" and "blue-green eyes that match her highlights". After her transformation, she describes herself as having completely green hair and eyes. Her weight and height are never mentioned. At the beginning of the book, she wears a black shirt and blue jeans. She describes her superhero costume, made by Seer, as "a long, sleeveless dress, with black leggings, boots and cape.", made of tele-fibers. In art drawn by the author, her costume design is changed somewhat; her dress is knee-length, her boots, cape and dress are all dark green and she has no leggings. She is smart, brave and careful. She is fiercly loyal to her friends, as shown by the fact that she defends her friends with her mind powers twice. She also does not appear to hold grudges, as she saves Kai's life despite his evil reputation. She has two unnamed parents, a sister named Beth, and a brother named Chris. No other information is provided about her family. She recieved three powers from her Dreamstone: the ability to fly using mental energy, the ability to read minds and the ability to attack using her mind. She can also contort tele-fibers into whatever shape she wants, which is what her costume is made of. Her theme song has not yet been decided. Meg Meg is a supporting character in Wings of My Dreams. She is the only one of the main six characters (Wildgirl, Beu, Green Beetle, Meg, Mira and Hans) who does not have a superhero name. She is eleven years old at the beginning of the book (Beu says at one point, "and Wildgirl are only eleven; we all are.”). At the end of the book, she is chronologically eleven, but physically thirteen. This is because her body's growth was greatly sped up by a Gai machine to prepare her for marriage. Wildgirl describes her as having, "brown hair about the length of my sister’s hair, with purple highlights, is currently tied into two ponytails" and "brown eyes". Her appearance does not change at all after receiving her powers. Her weight and height are never mentioned. She never recieves a superhero costume, although she does wear a long gold dress at the beginning of the book. She describes her wedding dress as "having many colors on it, not unlike the flecks on bird wings" "lined with gold" "the loose skirt of the dress goes down almost to my ankles in the back, but is knee length in the front, which gives me the impression of a long train in the back" "moonstones cover the dress" and "a gold, flexible sash is tied neatly around the waist of the dress, and the end of the bow lie freely in the back". She wears an orange t-shirt with purple sleeves, rolled-up blue jeans with a purple and yellow flower design and slip-on orange shoes in art drawn by the author. She is friendly and loves animals, especially birds. The only member of her family that is mentioned is her mother, who remains unnamed. She recieved two powers from her Dreamstone: the ability to talk to birds, and the passive ability to get them to like her. Due to her passive ability, birds tend to flock to her wherever she goes. Her theme song has not yet been decided. Sapphire (Mira) Sapphire (previously Mira) is a supporting character in Wings of My Dreams. Sapphire is her "true name", given to her by Seer. The inspiration for the name may have been her sapphire-blue fur when she is in her cat form. She is eleven years old at the beginning of the book (Beu says at one point, "and Wildgirl are only eleven; we all are.”). At the end of the book, she is chronologically eleven, but physically fourteen and a half. This is because her body's growth was greatly sped up by a Gai machine to prepare her for marriage. Hans (Zak) Legend Hans (previously Zak) is a supporting character (and comic relief) in Wings of My Dreams. Hans is short for Handsome Runner. Unlike all of the other superhero names, Hans chose his own name with the help of his sister, Beu. He chose the name so that it would match with his sister's name. His exact age is unknown, but he is younger than Beu. Although Beu says at one point that all of them are eleven, that is incorrect in Hans' case. He is probably about ten years old. By the end of the book, he is physically two years older, probably about twelve. Ghostie Ghostie is a supporting character in Wings of My Dreams. Ghostie is a long-haired, black-and-white cat. Kai Kai is an antagonist/supporting character in Wings of My Dreams. He is the only one who is not of the main six characters to have POV chapters. He is fifteen years old. He has black (literally black) skin and red eyes. A black mist rises up from his body constantly. Seer Seer is a supporting character in Wings of My Dreams. Momogai Momogai is an antagonist in Wings of My Dreams. Gai King Gai King is the main antagonist in Wings of My Dreams. =Possible Characters= Beam (Dylan) Beam (previously Dylan) may be added as a supporting character in Wings of My Dreams. Charlotte Charlotte may be added as a supporting character in Wings of My Dreams. =Plot= (Plot in progress.) The story begins by describing young Maria, an adopted girl, her family, and where she lives. After writing a journal entry, Maria goes out to her garden and hides out there. Meanwhile, her slightly younger sister, Lilac, and her three BFFs, Anna, Meg and Mira are off shopping and getting temporary hair highlights. Upon arriving home, Lilac asks her mom if she and her friends can go for a walk in the woods. Her mom agrees, but on the condition that she invites her adopted sister, Maria. Although Lilac is reluctant to invite Maria (“She’s not really my sister, and she doesn’t like me anyway."), she agrees and invites Maria along on their walk. Maria decides to go, and the five trek into the woods. They stop for a rest and happen upon some shiny stones that look a bit like gems. Lilac decides to pretend that they are "wish stones", and she and her BFFs have fun pretending that they are wish stones, going so far as to actually make ridiculous wishes. Maria refuses to take part in the game, but she accidentally wishes anyway in her mind. Strangely enough, the shiny stones become dull after they play their wish game, but most of the girls think nothing of it and head home. Maria is curious about the transformation, however, and takes her stone home. Category:Novels